Valorian Empire
"Valoria supreme!" "Bow before Valoria!" A resurgence is materializing from Tartarus; it is baleful, indomitable, eternal. The galaxy shall experience unparralled fear and despair once again. Valoria, the Domain of Malevolence ㅤThe Valorian Empire, sometimes mentioned as the Valorian Eternal Empire, or by its acronym, VALE, is a hardened member of the Applicant Factions of RoVerse and one of the longest presently-enduring factions of the RoVerse project, reigning almost a year and a half. Valoria is an isolationist-imperialist state under the unassailable reign of the Eternal Emperor, Velreus Nevarius Vektra. The empire is comprised of a devilish, belligerent race whose paramount intention is to conquer and manifest themselves as the indomitable, sovereign race of RoVerse. ㅤThe Valorians are labeled by the galactic communities as 'demons,' considering they are dubbed the evilest civilization the galaxy possesses within its borders. The Valorians have resurged from the depths of Tartarus with the ultimate goal to reign across the galaxy once again as its Eternal Overlords. The Valorian race believes they are destined to be the supreme race of the galaxy with the inevitable fate of damnation upon any civilization which questions the sovereignty of the Valorian Eternal Empire. ㅤThe Valorian Empire, as a group, is located within three group genres that provide the empire with limitless expansion and new ideas. These group genres are the following: Roleplay WarClan, RoNation, and RoVerse Faction. The WarClan demographic primarily includes all martial occupations and roles, along with WarClan-essential games provided to the group, while the RoNation portion includes the political and a segment of the proletarian roles and professions, additionally possessing the Citadel Capital of Varrixar, the public roleplay city of the empire. The RoVerse Faction aspect of the empire is the smallest of the group demographics, containing only the lawful corporations established by the Valorian proletarian workforce. These three genres that the empire inhabits allows Valoria to possess a vast community of roleplayers, entrepreneurs, WarClanners, and politicians all working in perfect harmony for the progression of Valorian supremacy while simultaneously providing a new experience and advanced opportunities, unlike any other ROBLOX group. Matthew 13:39 Fundamentals Vektra System, the Gate to Hell ㅤThe Vektra System is the infamous capital system of the Valorian Empire and labeled as the Gate to Hell, as outsiders apprehensively name it. The system's star is a red giant, that is documented as a large, red star which is at the last stage of its evolution. Star Vektra was named after the first aristocratic family house in the preceding Valorian Republic, House Vektra, which as of today still reigns as the dominant bloodline of the empire for most of recorded Valorian history. The system contains four central planets that follow: Tartarus, Suconda, Valoria, and Varpheus. Planets of the Vektra System ㅤTartarus is the neighboring planet to Star Vektra and the planet where the empire obtains a significant amount of its primary construction material, Zarrum. Suconda is small, arid planet consisting of sand dunes with sparse bodies of liquids. Due to its sandy composition, Suconda is primarily utilized for generating energy resources, production of a broad range of universal military equipment, and has several sites for military simulations and training. Varpheus is an arctic world which houses the military nexus and command center of the Armed Forces, consisting of martial production and training facilities, a communications relay, and the command center itself. Valoria is the capital planet of the empire. While previously documented as a continental world, it was transformed to a city world similar to Coruscant from Star Wars. The Citadel Capital of Varrixar encompasses most of the planet's continental landmass and is the home to the infernal Valorian race. Valorian Administration ㅤThe Valorian Administrative-class consists of the political officials, occupations, and the general government of the empire. The Valorian Imperial-class contains the Eternals who manage, supervise and lead the empire's military, government, and the proletarian workforces. This section explains, in-depth, how our government works and how it is managed accordingly. The Administrative-class ㅤThe central political powerhouse of the empire is the Imperialist Party of Valoria, led by Velreus Nevarius Vektra. The Imperialist Party is a political party established and unique only to the Valorians which integrates governing policies of a totalitarian-authoritarian rule, ultranationalism, and a despotic reign of demonic evil. The Imperialist Party of Valoria accommodates the four political ministries of the empire; Ministry of Martial Dominion, Ministry of Labor, Ministry of Affairs, and the Ministry of Magistrates. These ministries each serve a specific purpose and are essential to the empire's governing body, containing most of the politicians of the empire and are subordinate to the Supreme Advisory, the Premiers, and the Eternals. ㅤThe Valorian Supreme Advisory is essentially an amalgamation of twelve selected Valorians of political and military backgrounds within the empire. The Supreme Advisors are the Valorian councilors selected by the Eternals to make imperative decisions, evaluate bylaws, and forge final judgments on important issues. The Premiers of the empire are the sectorial governors, each Premier governing a specific star sector when the empire releases. The position of Premier is one of the highest positions a Valorian can obtain, with the ability to lead a given portion of both Contingent and Armada units, three Supreme Advisors, and one sectorial Orator. Valorian Orators are selected members of the Ministry of Affairs to represent a Valorian sector under the command of the sectorial Premier, to engage in diplomatic affairs with foreign entities, and to be a domestic spokesmen for the sector and the empire. The Imperial-class ㅤThe managing Imperial-class of the empire including the Eternals are the infamous leaders of the empire, who have forged this great nation out of nothing and led us out of subjugation, to galactic domination, and to eternal resurgence. The Eternal Emperor is no other than Velreus Nevarius Vektra, who righteously embraces the title of the Immortal Purifier, given to him during the Great Galactic Crusade. The Eternal Emperor is the undeniable ruler and the God of Valoria. The Eternal Emperor's right hand, the Eternal Exviliator, is known as Wishrunner, who notably speaks and appears as the Eternal Emperor's personal spokesman and a public representative. Valorian Armed Forces ㅤThe Valorian Armed Forces (VAF) is subordinate to the WarClan demographic of Valoria. The Armed Forces are located under the empire's Martial classification, The Valorian Armed Forces contain two martial branches; the Valorian Contingent (VCON) and the Valorian Armada (VARM). The Valorian Contingent ㅤ''"Domination is our domain." The Valorian Contingent is the land forces of the empire and are the primary WarClan of the empire. They will conduct your usual WarClan events, such as trainings, raids, and gamenights, and will operate like a WarClan. The Contingent's vast organization is inspired by the Roman legion. Contingent units are known as Cohorts and are led by a Valorian officer, usually a Centurion, assisted by two subordinate Contingent officers. Cohorts are a combination of a WarClan specialized unit and a regiment, possessing a total of thirty Contingent personnel per cohort. While a Contingent Centurion leads a cohort, a Contingent Legate manages three cohorts, which are assembled to form a legion. The Valorian Armada ㅤ"The skies are our domain." ''The Valorian Armada, on the other hand, are the space forces of the empire and will be open for recruitment by the time Valoria launches and the capital update of the RoVerse Dogfighting Alpha arrives. The Valorian Armada consists of the warfleets of the empire and starfighter squadrons. While the Armada does not accommodate for nearly as much organization as the Contingent, it offers more tactical decisions, superior memorization of documentation, and greater decisive leadership than the Contingent. The Armada offers flyable spacecraft available in RoVerse, such as starfighters, corvettes, battleships, and even titans. Rather than the Contingent, the Armada possesses official strategies and tactics that Armada personnel and commanders will be able to utilize in conflict to ensure Valorian victory. Condensed Valorian History Chronicum I; Establishment ㅤThe origins of our progenitors are unknown and almost impossible to recover from Valorian history and records from all across the galaxy. Recovered relics and recorded events of our history only amount up to fifty-three thousand years ago, however it does not unveil the genesis of our great society. Therefore, our beginning era begins with the establishment of the First Valorian Republic. The old Valorian Republic was under the reign of the Valorian Utopian Party, which is considerably similar to the Terran idea of a Socialist Ergatocracy, where members are united with the terms of equality of status and responsibilities. ㅤThe Ancestors (prehistorical Valorians) dubbed their world the Realm, which was a continental world twenty times smaller than the mass of its star, named Vektra, in honor of House Vektra. In progress; meaning I am procrastinating writing 50,000 years of condensed history. Valorian Trivia * Valorians are often referred to as "Demons" within the RoVerse community due to their infamous reputation earned by their history. * Valoria is one of the most unique factions, consisting of a unique history, designs and concepts, and the only RoVerse faction with a large-scaled RoNation and WarClan aspect(s). * Valoria is one of the few factions to have a history longer than 10,000 years. * Although it was a joke newsletter, Valoria was the first RoVerse faction mentioned in a newsletter stating that Valoria is the supreme faction at the time being; particularly Newsletter #89. * Valoria is the evilest faction in the galaxy, even superior to the Vaktovian Empire in that regard. * Valoria's Imperial Eagle was 'stolen' from the Commonwealth of Man's logo icon from Stellaris. * Valoria created its own form of government, unique to only Valoria. * The Valorian Contingent is heavily-inspired by the ADVENT Coalition from XCOM 2 and the Roman legions. __FORCETOC__ Category:Factions Category:All